


Wedding Day

by Goldenbuttons



Series: Changes [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenbuttons/pseuds/Goldenbuttons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Cathy's wedding day has finally arrived. The best man's speech is 'memorable'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

“The first time I met Cathy, she punched me on the jaw, knocked me to the ground and I had a bruise for more than a week.” Most of the guests laughed, some gasped in surprise, and Cathy tried to cover her face with her hands.  
“I probably deserved it, but at least she has the grace to blush about it now.”

“John Watson is my best friend, and as most of you know, when his life was threatened, I had to pretend I was dead for a while. John and Cathy met while I was away. I used to check his blog every few days, and when I saw that he had met Cathy, my first reaction was that she could be an assassin or a criminal mastermind, so I had her checked out.” More laughter.

“I discovered that she was what she seemed to be; intelligent, kind, thoughtful and she made John laugh. I also discovered that she went to knitting group every Wednesday and to the gym two or three times a week. I DIDN’T find out that her Tuesday night gym session was a boxing class.”

Sherlock continued, “Once I returned, and once I had picked myself off the floor, I discovered that John had chosen very well indeed. John used to complain that I broke up all his budding romances, but I prefer to think that I was just saving him time, by sorting out those women who would never be suitable, the ones who would complain when we went on cases, the ones who expected to always control John’s life. Obviously they were totally wrong for him. I discovered however that Cathy had already worked out that John needed to be involved in crime fighting. She had already helped him to meet his publisher and encouraged him to write. She knew Lestrade and understood that sometimes he and John would be involved with cases. She had even survived meeting my insufferable brother Mycroft, no John, I won’t stop, he IS insufferable, although I will concede that he was helpful while I was away. Mycroft, if you ever repeat that I will completely deny it.” The older Holmes brother smiled indulgently. He didn’t need to repeat it, but he would always remember it. It was the closest Sherlock would ever come to thanking him.

“Only a few days after I returned, Cathy helped John and me to track down an assassin. Strangely enough, she actually prefers to not go on cases, but she doesn’t try to stop us when we do. Of course, John is not the only lucky one in this marriage, Cathy is incredibly fortunate to be able to share her life with John. He is brave, loyal and determined. I cannot remember how many times he has saved my life, although I do know it is actually many more times than John’s readers think. He constantly underplays his own contribution to our cases. 

John tells me that I have to tell you how beautiful the bride and bridesmaids are, but you can all see that for yourselves, so that seems rather pointless. 

When we first met, John and I each needed someone to share the rent; I never imagined that I would not only find someone to fight crime with me, but a wonderful friend. I used to think I would never have friends, and now I have two. I have always doubted the wisdom of marriage, but my friends have shown me that sometimes it is an excellent idea.

Ladies and gentlemen, would you please join me in a toast to the bride and groom. To Cathy and John.” And with that, Sherlock raised his glass, and the guests joined in him toasting his friends.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The day had dawned warm, but overcast. A little before 8am London was showered with light rain, but by mid morning, the rain had stopped and the sun was shining. By the time the flowers had been delivered and the ladies were having their hair and makeup done, Sherlock was happy to escape, to join John, Greg and Mike at the hotel. As he left, Cathy’s father whispered that he wished he could go too!

By 2.30pm, a somewhat nervous John and his friends had arrived at the church. Already quite a few of their family and friends were milling around outside. John delighted in the chance to say hello to a couple of his aunts and uncles, and while Greg and Mike showed them to their seats, John chatted with some of his army buddies, all of whom insisted that they couldn’t wait to meet the woman who had finally tamed their friend. “Never thought the day would come when you got caught, there’s no way I could pass up the chance to meet this woman-she must be something special” said one. John nodded in agreement, “You will meet her later, she really is quite amazing.”

After a few minutes, the minister asked John to come in and wait in the vestry for the bridal party to arrive. At 2.58, the rest of the guests took their seats, and John took his place at the front of the church, looking steadfastly towards the altar. It was Greg who whispered “she’s here, and she looks gorgeous.” “Hmmph”, snorted Sherlock, “she looks just the same as always, just in a dress instead of trousers.” John chuckled “if she looks the same as always, then she MUST look gorgeous” and half turned to see Cathy coming down the aisle on her father’s arm.

The rest of the service passed in a blur. If asked, John and Cathy would confirm that everything went as it should, but neither of them could remember a word of the service.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
After the speeches, John and Cathy took to the dance floor and were joined a few minutes later by Sherlock and Emma, Greg and Maria and Mike and Grace, and then by Cathy’s parents, Peter and Caroline and Cathy’s brother Mike and Harry. John glanced over towards them and smiled to see his sister looking so happy. After the first dance, Sherlock went to sit down, but Cathy grabbed him by the arm, “No, I’m sure you promised this one for me” while Emma rejoined Mike and John gladly danced with Harry.

“Thank you Sherlock, thank you for everything you have done for us. That was a lovely speech, although I’m not sure it was absolutely necessary to tell everyone that I hit you.”

“It’s the truth. I’m fairly sure that no-one will ever start a fight John when you are around. And now, it’s been a pleasure dancing with you, but I’m sure that your promise was that after I danced with Emma and you, I could sit and spend the rest of the night deducing all your guests.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been told that when I was married, as the minister pronounced us man and wife, my brother burst into applause. I don't remember it. In fact, I can hardly remember anything about the service. I imagine that John and Cathy would be the same.


End file.
